Wrightman Base
Wrightman Base, also referred to as "Jacinto Command", was a former hospital in Jacinto City that was turned into a military base. It was one of the COG's command centers and one of the few COG Armed Forces' main bases left, as well as beingGears of War: Aspho Fields pg 44 the main barracks for Delta Squad, Kappa Squad, Omircron, and many others.Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg 336 The base was still used as a hospital, however, and Dr. Isabel Hayman was the head doctor there. In the end, it was destroyed along with the entirety of Jacinto City during Operation: Hollow Storm. History Overview Wrightman Base was originally a COG Department Of Health building. However, it was later transformed into a military base, though it still operated as a small-time hospital as Dr. Hayman still worked there. The base was presumably large-scale. It also housed large numbers of armored cavalry in specialized cargo bays for storage, repair and cleaning. It also held a number of aircraft squadrons in the back of the base on a field, including Petrels, King Ravens and Corvas. The base was also one of the main centers for High Command, or the Combat Information Center, where they worked, commanded and controlled units on the field. There were also a number of accommodations for all of the personnel there, including a Main Barracks, a Mess Hall and Emergency Rooms. Headquarters/Operations Center The Ops Center, or the more formal name, the Operations Center, was the area where High Command, or the Combat Information Center, worked. They commanded and controlled units from there, reviewed plans and information, and examined intelligence and data; they essentially executed their job at this area. Main Barracks The Main Barracks was the area where the Gears, other infantry and all other personnel at the base relaxed, slept, got ready and were generally stationed at when they were not out in the field. There were bunks, lockers, bathrooms and basically almost any accommodation that a Gear and/or any personnel might need when stationed at the base. Armor Bay The Armor Bay was the area where ground/land vehicles were kept for storage. It was a large, pressurized room. There, vehicles were stored, refueled, rearmed, repaired, cleaned, checked and even upgraded/refitted. Vehicles that were stationed here included Cargo Trucks, Packhorses, Armadillos, Centaur Tanks and Assault Derricks. Infantry, such as Gears, could be directly briefed here, so if they were going on a vehicle patrol they could directly enter their stationed vehicle(s). Mess Hall The Mess Hall was the area where all of the personnel at the base ate. It had kitchens where the food was made, lines for where people got there food, and an incredible number of chairs, benches and tables where personnel sat and ate. It was also a place to relax and talk after being in the field for a long while. Emergency Rooms/Infirmary The Emergency Rooms were essentially the hospitals of the base; the Infirmary. If any personnel were injured or sick, or a Gear was injured on the field/battlefield, they could be rushed in to be taken care of immediately. Dr. Hayman was stationed at the Emergency Rooms of Wrightman Base where she worked and researched for her own and the military. Alpha To Delta Barracks Alpha To Delta Barracks was the long hallway that led between Alpha Squad's room and Delta Squad's room. It was a wide and long hallway that was capable of fitting many fully-armored Gears in the area. Defences and Features The base had multiple gun turrets mounted onto various buildings and pillars all around the base. It also had multiple landing pads spread out around the base for Ravens to land on. References Category:COG Category:COG military bases Category:Locations